


drums

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, kaneki man i love you, man i just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>they beat non-stop,</i>
  <br/><i>palpitations of his heart,</i>
  <br/><i>and it just pisses him off.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	drums

he inhales  
slowly and shakily  
the thumping of his heart  
( _loud so loud like the drums won’t stop_ )  
pissing him off so

_god_  
just why won’t they shut up  
he lets out a soft whine  
wiping his hands onto his shirt

disgusting  
 _oh god_  
 ** _so fucking disgusting_**  
his hands were sticky  
and dyed with red  
that will never go away

he scrubs  
and scrubs  
with soap  
with bleach  
with even  _fucking_  acid  
and  ** _nothing fucking works_**  
not anymore  
not ever

and he wonders  
how they all view him  
with his hands  
drenched with red  
he could feel  
their eyes  
judging his  _every_  move

_fuck_  
 ** _fuck_**  
he hisses  
digging fingernails  
into his scalp  
his life

it will be  
way too  _ **fucking**_  easy  
won’t it  
for him to throw himself  
into spikes of iron  
like how she  _supposedly_  died  
what has it become  
ever since that day  
 ** _it has sucked so bad_**

it’ll be wonderfully  
fitting  
so  _ **fucking**_  fitting  
for him to die  
just like that  
 ** _won’t it?_**


End file.
